mycool64testingfandomcom-20200214-history
MyCool Tricks
Just before I begin, all of the nicknames (ex. *drumroll*........by '''LOLDUDE. '''The bold and italic is just me giving random names to people, but were made by me. '' ''P.S. These are mostly optical illusions but not really considered an 'optical illusion.' 3.....2.......1......*curtains open* Announcer: Welcome to...... MyCool Tricks! Where we will play tricks! Learn the Alphabet Betabet! By LOLDUDE43 (technically by MyCool64) First Up...........is.........*drumroll*......by LOLDUDE43! And the name is.........Learn the Alphabet Betabet! LOLDUDE43: Thank you thank you. So here it is. Announcer: So what is the goal? LOLDUDE43: Find the mistake. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!! aBcdefghijlkmnopQrStuVxwyz! There are 4 mistakes. Did you find them all? Announcer: No.....except capitals. LOLDUDE43: Capitals doesn't count Announcer: Thank you, a very good trick it was.....OH THE ANSWER!!!!! LOLDUDE43: K and L were mixed. Even W&X. Find the Zero! By 75Mudkips (technically by MyCool64) Announcer: Ok, the next one is...............by 75Mudkips..........and the name is...........Find the Zero! 75Mudkips: Quite self-explained, you needa find the zero. HERE WE GO!!!!!!! ooOOOooOOOOOOoooooo oooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOoooooOOoOOOooOOOOooooooOOOOOOO0 OoooooooooOOooooooOopOoooOooOOO OOOXODOOFOSOOEOCOODF OGFODEOKNOOSOVJNJKoonjroooooojfvjiOOOOoOOoOoOOOoooooOoo ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooo OOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO poppopppopopo[opoN[][[][][][[[]ooo]oo[o[o[]o_oO_0O]OB NOOB OOPS OOPS OOPS 00PS OOPS There are more than 1. Have you found the answer yet? Announcer: No, sadly no... 75Mudkips: It is at the end in the first line, there is also one near the middle (the one w/ the faces), and in 00PS in the OOPS section. Announcer: Very nice trick it was......NEXT! Code Cracker Madness! By CraniumTheTitanium (technically by MyCool64) Announcer: Next we have..............something by CraniumTheTitanium, a riddle, not!! The name is......Code Cracker Madness! Come on in, CraniumTheTitanium! CraniumTheTitanium: Ok, this thing is basically a * puzzle, and please, that doesn't mean swear words, folks. Key ?????? = jumped ????? = slime or water ???? = fish ???= and, the or out ??= of ?= a HERE IT IS, FOLKS!!!!!! ???????????????????????????????? Split up the ?'s and get the answer folks! Have you got it yet, folks? Announcer: CraniumTheTitanium, that is hard.....(Announcers Thought: Hopefully I'm not dumb cause I didn't even get the last 2 questions) CraniumTheTitanium: The answer is............ #A fish and slime jumped out of the water #A slime and fish jumped out of the water Thats it, well for now, folks! =IMPORTANT MESSAGE - 2 jokes where accidentally unsaved! One is a graph opitical illusion and a Banoc one. The order is the Banoc (pun on bacon) one by OpticoolEyelusion and Where is the N? by AmericanEagletDudio. (the deleted ones were technically by MyCool64)= Card Tricks - Impress the Ladies by Tiff or Nick (technically by Tiff or Nick) Announcer: Well, next time I find optical illusion ones, I will go on the computer and type Ctrl + F then type want they want me to say and......OH! This trick is called 'Cards Tricks - Impress the Ladies' and is by Tiff or Nick! Tiff or NIck: Hello and welcome to my first card trick. So you find all the Jacks, then put one Jack on top of the deck, put one on the bottom, then split the deck but find the Queens and put them behind the Jacks. Once you split the deck, put the other two Jacks in the middle of each pile. Put te pile back together. Shuffle the cards. Then face up the cards when you put it down. When you find the Jacks then the previous ones are the Queens. This trick is called Impress the Ladies. Announcer: I thought this was another Optical Illusion game.... Tiff or Nick: Nope! Announcer: A very good semi-magic trick it was! We'll see you for the next joke in ∞ years or in whatever years! Another Card Trick Tutorial by Tiff or Nick (technically by Tiff or Nick) Announcer: Well, this has been a blast of a show business but up next is T.O.N (Tiff or Nick) with this awesome trick called CROSS DRESSER MONTE. Audience 1: OMG. It is T.O.N. again!!!!! Audience 2: Quiet, I don't wanna miss this magical trick. T.O.N: Hey guys! My last trick ↑(Link by MyCool64) there got a little outta hand. Sooo... Here's a video about it by Card Trick Teacher. Hope ya like it!! Announcer: What a spectacular trick. Bet I can't do any better! Audience: *Applause* Audience 3: That was much better than before! Everyone else: Yeah. Jack the Bounty Hunter by T.O.N (technically by T.O.N) Announcer: T.O.N is quite the entertainer and everyone seems to enjoy his acts... Audience 4: We do. Announcer:... So here he is again with a card trick he likes to call Jack The Bounty Hunter. T.O.N: Yo! Here it is called Jack the Bounty Hunter. Announcer: Whoa alright! What an absolute ripper of a trick! Audience *Applauses and Cheers* T.O.N: *Bows* Announcer: We'll be seeing him more next time!! (Incomplete)Psychics or....? by AOPY14 (technically by MyCool64) Announcer: Well, we can take a break from all the jokes an- *Bell Rings* Announcer: -d with...... Oh, a wild AOPY14 appeared with a Psychics or....? AOPY14: Hello, and oooo, shiny stage....um, anyway I am here with a... Announcer: Optical Illusion? AOPY14: YES!!!!!! You blew my mind. *Announcer puts on Ctrl and holds F* Picture Illusion by SpadeThrower37 (technically by SpadeThrow37) Announcer :Hello, and welcome back to the show of illusions. Speaking of illusions, we have SpadeThrow37 here with some new illusions. SpadeThrow37: Like .gif files? Like .png files? Or like pictures i general? You got pictures....with .gif files! Look at the following! Look at the center, you see green dots, look at the green dot, you can't see the green dot! You might need to click the page again for the .gif to work! Look at the below carefully. Again, click the page again if it doesn't seem like a .gif file however it isn't animated. Announcer: Great, is that all? SpadeThrow37: That is all! Announcer: You have made my day! First to use pictures and is awesome! But remeber, talk to MyCool64 about it if you want to contain pictures. That was a rule on this page earlier in 2012, July. I don't know if that rule applies anymore. SpadeThrow37: Done Announcer: That was really fun! Please come back next time! MyCool64: Huh? Who said what? Audience 1: *giggles* Audience 2: Quiet, I wanna know if this was planned. Announcer: Well that is all the jokes for now! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:MyCool64 Main Pages